


being human

by Multifandom_Otaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A multichaptered fic???? MADNESS, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cussing, Gen, Gryffindor Sapnap, Hufflepuff Karl, Hufflepuff Skeppy, Interhouse Friendships, Interhouse relations, M/M, Magic, Muggleborn Dream, Muggleborn Slytherin Character, Not Canon Compliant, Officially the Longest thing I've written, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Pureblood George, Pureblood Sapnap, Ravenclaw BBH, Ravenclaw George, Slytherin Dream, Wands, jkr sucks, rated t for cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku
Summary: When you just so happen to get accepted into a school for wizards, things get weird in your life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. first brush with the magical world

**Author's Note:**

> this title will change because my braincells r out of commission rn.
> 
> dream smp harry potter au, with house assigns that my friend (Donkey) came up with. (yes they may be different than from what you expect but he gives good reasonings for it)
> 
> also check out my pinterest board for harry potter i really like it: https://www.pinterest.com/jojojellybean04/hogwarts-hearts/

Dream didn’t have high expectations when it came to mail, because it was never for him. The only things that came in the mail were packages, or bills, or magazines. He couldn’t remember that last time he got something addressed to him specifically.

Thankfully, that could very easily change with a single letter that also flipped his life completely upside down. 

“Bills, work stuff, magazine, another magazine, bills…” He flipped through the mail as he walked back to the house, “What else do we have here…” He squinted at the loopy handwriting on the front of the manila envelope, “Something for me? Seems fishy.” He shouldered open the door and dropped the rest of the mail onto the counter. 

“Got some mail, huh?” His dad’s voice startled him, and he turned towards his dad, who sat at the table with a coffee mug.

“Mhm.” He turned it over, noting the rather fancy looking wax seal holding the tab down. It was a crest of some sort, four different sections with four different animals. He picked at the wax, but didn’t exactly open it until he was in the solitude of his own room. 

He sat on his bed and examined the letter, turning it over to look at the address once again. Name and address were a given on the front, though how they knew where he slept was beyond him. There was also no return address, which made him that much more suspicious of it. Usually, if you sent things through the mail without a return address, it would get booted back to you. Apparently this had not been the case. In place of the return address, there was a crest that matched the one in the wax seal. Words below it read ‘Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry’ in the tiniest font possible.

“Either this is an elaborate prank or this is a dream.” He muttered and squinted at the back of the letter again, debating whether he should open it or not.

“May as well, I’ve got absolutely nothing to lose.” Dream shrugged and peeled the seal off to open the flap. He held it carefully at arms length as he tugged out the actual letter, careful to not trigger any potential traps or pranks. He set the envelope on the floor and slowly turned over the three or so sheets of paper he had in his grasp.

“We are pleased to inform you… enclosed list… September first… We await your-” He reread that sentence, “We await your owl? What does that mean?” His nose scrunched up a little as he reread it a few more times. 

“This sounds so outlandish and stupid, but I’ll bite. For now.” His eyes darted to the next paragraph. “Let’s see… Kings Cross Station?” He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and tapped on the internet function, opening a new tab immediately.

\---

Google | kings cross station🔍

\---

So apparently it was a train station in the UK. “Can’t really jog there now can I?” Clay mumbled, and chuckled at his own wit. “Also, I don’t think there can be a platform 9¾. That’d just be weird.” He had been to a train station like, once, but the labeling system was pretty clear. 

However, Dream was actually kind of curious, so he kept reading, moving on to the next paragraph, which was coincidentally about American students. Which he definitely qualified for, living in Florida. “First year for American transfers… Flown over… 10th of August… I wonder if I’d need a visa.” 

The sound of something tapping on his window snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned, and a snowy owl stared right back at him from just outside his window. Dream looked at the time on his phone. It was ten o’clock in the morning. It was ten in the morning and there was an owl staring at him from his windowsill. 

“This is a dream. This has to be a dream.” Clay immediately started frantically pacing back and forth right in front of his bed. “There is no actual way that there’s a snowy owl right outside my window at ten in the morning staring at me, and there is no way that I got accepted into a British magic school that also doesn’t exist.”

He looked back at the owl and groaned, slouching as he walked over to the window to open it. He pushed it open, cringing at the humid air that rushed in. The owl also flew in and perched on the back of his chair. “I swear to god if this is real I am going to be so angry.” He growled, and pushed the window closed again, which masked the sound of his door being opened.

He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks as he found his dad stood almost frozen half a step into Clay’s bedroom.

“Why is there an owl in here?” His dad’s eyes darted from clay, to the papers that lay scattered on his comforter, to the owl that sat perched on the back of the chair.

“I have about a smidgen more of an idea about this than you do, and trust me, it’s not that much.” Dream took a seat on his bed again and gathered up all of the papers again, making sure that they were ordered somewhat correctly. “Apparently I’m a wizard. Yeah, I don’t get it either, and I also apparently got into a British magic academy.”

“Mhm.” His dad looked at the owl and looked back at Dream. “You have a lot of explaining to do.” 

“I know, I know.”

\---

Dream watched as his dad wrote a letter and approached the owl. The snowy extended a leg, allowing his father to slip the letter into a pouch tied around it and they both watched as it swooped out the window, the stark white contrasting against the night sky.

\---

Dream couldn’t get to sleep. He had tossed and turned for a few hours straight before giving up and mindlessly doing things, like checking his luggage, even though he and his mom had made sure he packed everything. He checked his phone for the tenth time, even though he knew there was no change. 

Being this fidgety and nervous sucked since he was gonna be flying across the Atlantic ocean to London to get supplies for school tomorrow and he didn’t want to keel over out of exhaustion and drown.

He plopped back down onto his bed and rustled a hand through his unkempt hair, his fingers catching in curls and knots that made him wince in pain as he pulled them out again. “I really need to brush my hair, jesus christ.”

He grabbed a brush and started taming his hair, which hadn’t been brushed all summer. Occasionally, at a very tangly spot, a string of hissed curses issued from him as he fought with his hair to detangle it.

Once he finally got through it all, he yawned and stretched, sleep finally finding him and tugging at his eyes. He flicked off his lamp and collapsed onto the mattress, sleep quickly claiming him.

\---

“Beep beep beep beep beep…” Clay’s eyes opened, groggy and already annoyed by the really loud alarm sound. He sat up, eyes searching for his phone to turn off the alarm. His vision instead locked on the suitcase that stood next to his door frame and he was suddenly wide awake. His phone slid out from the folds of the blanket and he quickly silenced the alarm. 

He got the clothes he put out the night before and rushed to the bathroom to put them on. Today was gonna be the big day. He was gonna get out there and hopefully meet new friends. That was his goal for this year, to make new friends. That’d be fun.

He splashed water on his face from the sink and stared at himself in the mirror hanging above it. His hair was clean and only slightly mussed, unlike last night when it was an absolute mess. His clothes were clean, only a simple lime green hoodie and jeans. His hiking boots were a slight bit dirty, but that was to be expected.

Dream gripped the sides of the sink and stared himself in the eyes. God he was so nervous. He could visibly see himself trembling out of pure anxiety.

“Okay… you can do this Clay… just-” He shakily inhaled. “In… out…” He breathed in and out, trying to calm down.

“You can do this. You’ve done worse.” Clay steeled his nerves and walked out of the bathroom and downstairs.

His parents greeted him wordlessly and Clay sat down at his place, grinning at the smiley face eggs and bacon. He didn’t feel hungry, but he was pretty sure that it was just his anxiety. Plus he needed to eat some breakfast, lest he get hungry on the trip there. That wouldn’t be very good, now would it?

Dream looked up once he finished his breakfast and his parents smiled slightly. He smiled back, and stood up, looking back at his parents once more before he left, turning back into his room to gather up his stuff. Gods he felt like he was moving out, and he was only eleven!

Dream stretched, the chorus of pops coming from his back almost sounding painful. God this was daunting, between the wizard school and the fact that he would be spending nine months with a bunch of people he didn’t know, in a country he’d never been to before. That reminded him, he was gonna have to put the letter and the supply list in his luggage. He couldn’t waltz into a Burger King and ask for a wand, they’d think he was crazy!

Of course, he probably was anyways, but that’s beside the point here. 

He grabbed the papers, slid it inside the envelope, and stuffed it into the front pocket of his suitcase. He stood awkwardly in the middle of his room, surveying it. He wouldn’t see this room in nine months. It felt odd, leaving it for such a long time.

“Clay!” He turned to his closed door, and the familiar pit in his stomach returned. This was his cue to get out there and fly across the ocean to go to wizard school. 

‘I sound like an absolute moron. An imbecile.’ He did sound a bit crazy, but anyone would, talking about wizard school and learning magic.

He grabbed his backpack and stuck his phone into the side pocket, tossing it over one of his shoulders. He held his suitcase with the other hand and stepped out of his room, peeking around the corner. Sure enough, there was what looked like the definition of a wizard at the front door. 

“Clay, right?” The accent echoed in Dream’s ears, and he almost pulled a face at how different it was. Gods above, he was gonna have to get used to this, and fast. He doubted that his future classmates would enjoy him suppressing weird looks whenever they spoke. Or his teachers. Now that would be awkward.

“Yeah. That’s me.” Dream said, and the person smiled. 

“Perfect. If you’ll follow me, we can get going.” Dream nodded, not trusting his words with how tied up his stomach was getting. He followed the wizard, and paled at the sight of a few other kids that were already there. Two of them already seemed to be talking, while the others just stood there in what was probably one of the most awkward silences there was. There were also a few kids that were older than him, probably by a year or two at least. 

One of the kids, whom he immediately nicknamed ‘Headband’ until further notice, walked up to him, grinning. “Hey! You must be a new kid like me! My name’s Nick, but you can call me Sapnap.”

‘Sapnap? What an odd nickname.’ Clay thought, but suppressed it as to not be rude. Who knows where the kid got it from. “Clay. I’d much rather you call me Dream, though.”

“Ok, Dreamie,” Sapnap said, a shit-eating grin present on his face. Dream narrowed his eyes playfully. 

“Alright, Snapnap.” Dream grinned right back at him and Sapnap feigned offense, being overly dramatic about it. They both stared at each other for a few minutes and then burst into giggles. 

“Come on now, we’ve got places to be.” Sapnap and Dream glanced at the guide, who stood waiting.

“Alrighty then, let’s get going!” Dream said, and they both bounded over to the group of kids. Clay’s nerves had disappeared, and taking their place was a calm joy. This was gonna be fun, so long as he had a friend by his side.


	2. diagon alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diagon alley, what can I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is as long as the last chapter!!!!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Dream collapsed on the mattress in his room in the Leaky Cauldron. Who knew that a simple plane flight could take so much out of you? 

He heard the sound of a body hitting the mattress across the room, along with a tired ‘oof.’ Sapnap lay face first on his bed, and Dream snorted. He was (thankfully) roomed with his only other friend in the group of kids that he had arrived with. He hadn’t interacted with anyone else, so it would be kind of awkward having to room with someone else.

“God I’m so tired.” Sap’s voice was muffled by the mattress, but he sounded tired as well. Even though he napped literally the whole way there.

“Me too.” Dream lay spread eagle on his back, relishing the soft mattress after having to sit in a plane all day. He could feel sleep tugging at his eyes, mostly from sleep deprivation from the night before and the jetlag that was hitting him.

“G’night dude.” Sapnap’s voice could barely be heard through the mattress since it had become so quiet. Dream smiled tiredly, his eyelids drooping as he drifted off to sleep. 

“Goodnight.”

\---

Dream had always been a light sleeper, so he easily woke up at the sound of three uniform knocks on the door.

“Get up and get some breakfast, and we can take you all around Diagon Alley.” Dream could easily tell it wasn’t the guide from yesterday. It sounded much younger, and was definitely a heavier accent. 

Footsteps got lighter and lighter as the person walked away, and Dream sat up in his bed. He stretched, relishing in the pops that his spine gave before hopping out of bed to wake up Sapnap.

“Hey.” Dream stood over where Sap was tangled in a nest of sheets. He poked Sapnap’s face, but the boy didn’t stir. He poked him a little harder and Sap grumbled in his sleep. “Wake up you moron!” Dream elbowed the boy’s side and Sapnap yelped. 

“What was that for!?” Sapnap was now wide awake as he untangled himself from the sheets. 

“We’ve gotta get dressed and go eat breakfast.” Dream said with a deadpan expression. “I’m gonna go get changed in the bathroom.” He gestured to the bathroom door and grabbed a change of clothes from his suitcase. 

He could hear Sapnap sigh and grumble something before he closed the door behind him. He changed out of his clothes from the day before, cringing at how dirty they were. They were all crumpled up and smelled like shit and airplane seats, which also coincidentally smelled like shit.

He also smelled like shit, and he cringed at the smell of sweat. Yucky. He pulled on this new clothes, and stalked out of the bathroom again. He stuffed his dirty clothes in a bag and grabbed his deodorant, which he applied thoroughly. Stink stank stunk am I right?

Sapnap plopped down on Dream’s bed, hair once again pulled back from his face by a white headband. He wore black ripped jeans and a white sweater that looked like a Vans knock-off.

“Are you ready to go yet, cause I’m starving!” Sapnap tapped his foot a little, and smiled at Dream as he sat down beside him to lace up his sneakers.

“You know you could just go to breakfast without me right?” Dream gave Sap a questioning side glance.

“Yeah but then I’d be alone...” Sapnap pulled his shoulders up sheepishly. Dream snorted and smacked his friend’s shoulder, before standing up. 

“Come on already, let’s go get breakfast.” Dream offered his hand to Sap, who took it immediately and pulled himself up. 

“Good, I’m starved. Race ya!” And just like that Sapnap was out the door, running to get breakfast. 

Dream wheezed a little, and followed close behind, though Sapnap ended up winning, saving him a seat at an empty table. Dream got himself some breakfast as well and plopped down into the chair, ignoring any questioning stares. He scanned the room, and found that the first years definitely stood out in the crowd of swishy robes and pointed hats. 

“Hey Sap, do you know whether or not we’re gonna have to wear those hats all the time?” Dream glanced at his friend, and drew his lip back a little.

“Hm? Oh, no. The hats are pretty much for decoration and adding flair. My mom has a few to match some of her favorite outfits. They’re never gonna really be required.” Sapnap grinned, and Dream made a mental note to make sure to ask Sapnap things about the magical world that he didn’t know.

They both finished their breakfasts in silence after that. 

“Alright, it looks like everyone is down here and finished with their breakfasts.” Their heads turned to a kid with a green and silver scarf and a small pin in the shape of the school crest. He had a mop of curly brown hair held back by a floppy yellow beanie. “We’re going to go over the basics. You can go off on your own, but make sure you get everything you need. Please adhere to the supply specifications, if it says brass get brass. We’re going to Gringotts first, to make sure that you actually have money to pay for your supplies.”

\---

“What were you expecting from a maximum security wizard bank?” Sapnap asked and giggled at Dream’s face, which was quite pale from the carts.

“Spells. Protective wards. Maybe a few dragons. I don’t fucking know, just not a wholeass cavern and a sickeningly fast rollercoaster.” Dream never wanted to do that again. He was usually pretty good with rollercoasters, but they were going at least 80 miles per hour and some of the turns were so sharp that he was sure they would go hurtling off the edge into the infinite darkness below. “I never wanna do that again.” 

Sapnap laughed, and Dream weakly smiled, though it was more of a grimace. 

\---

Sapnap led Dream to an old, dusty shop that Dream was very sure had been there since the construction of Diagon Alley. The green paint was faded and the windows were scratched and cloudy, so that he could barely see inside. In the display was a singular wand on a faded purple cushion. 

Dream looked up, and almost had to squint to read the faded letters of the shop’s sign. ‘Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.’ 

“382 B.C.? That’s…” Dream couldn’t even fathom how long this shop had been standing. This place must have gone through hundreds of owners.

“A long time ago, yeah.” Sapnap said and walked into the shop, a bell ringing to signal his arrival. Dream followed right behind him, and looked around the shop. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust that lay undisturbed. There were tall stacks of long, thin boxes that went up to the ceiling. 

There seemed to be no one else in the shop, until a person in a faded grey robe stepped out from the back. They had cloudy moon colored eyes and half moon glasses, and frizzy white hair.

“Welcome, both of you.” The person’s voice was soft, but it was enough for Dream to tense up and narrow his eyes. This guy was creepy.  
“Stick out your wand hand, would you?” Dream took pause at this. Wand hand? The guy was speaking in riddles, but as he glanced over at Sapnap it clicked. He probably meant dominant hand. Dream stuck his right hand out uneasily and watched as the man pulled out a tape measure, and jumped as it leaped from his hand and started measuring Sapnap in a seemingly random manner. Shoulder to wrist, head to floor, and for some reason in between their nostrils, like what the hell.

“Every Ollivander’s wand is unique, as is every wizard.” Dream watched as the guy (whom he assumed was named Ollivander) flitted around the walls of the place, pulling down box after box. The wand apparently was done with Sapnap as it started buzzing around Dream, once again following the same erratic motions as before.

Dream had never been more tempted to whack something. Ollivander, seemingly content with the absolutely massive pile of boxes that he had collected, finally handed Sapnap one. “Let’s see, phoenix feather and willow, 9½ inches.” Sap held it for only a few seconds before he snatched it away. “How about dragon heartstring and oak, 10⅓ inches?” 

This went on and on, and Dream eventually tuned it out until he felt the hairs raise on his forearms. His mind came back to reality just as Sap waved it, causing a shower of bright red and orange sparks. Sapnap held a light brown wand, and his eyes were as large as saucers.

Sapnap gave the wand back to Ollivander, who swiftly packaged the wand and handed it back to him with a flourish. “Five galleons, please.” Sapnap handed him five golden coins and grabbed the wand, which had been wrapped and bagged. “I’ll wait outside, okay?” Sap mouthed over his shoulder, and Dream nodded.

Dream jumped a little and leaned back when a wand was presented to him. “Elm and unicorn hair, 8¼, very springy, remarkable for charms.” Dream took it, but it was taken back within a second. “Hm… How about ebony and dragon heartstring, 11⅓ inches. Very volatile.” Dream took it by the handle and there it was again, the feeling of lightning about to strike. He swished it in a wide arc, and green sparkles leaped out of the tip of the wand.

“Ah, that was quick!” Ollivander clapped, and took the wand back and repackaged it, wrapping it and then putting it in a bag. “5 galleons, please.” Dream paid him the coins and grabbed the bag.

\---

As soon as he walked out of the musty place, fresh air was basically a delicacy. Dream sighed in relief of getting out of there. 

“That was a little creepy.”

“More like a lot creepy, but yeah.”

\---

Dream sidestepped into Eeylops Owl Emporium right behind Sap and rapidly blinked as his eyes got used to the darkness. Eyes of yellow and amber stared at them in the darkness, but dream could just barely make out black eyes that reflected the little light that managed to get in.

“Go ahead and pick an owl, any owl.” The voice startled them both, but they managed to keep quiet, to not spook the owls. Dream personally didn’t want to get a face full of talons.

Sapnap disappeared into the darkness, and Dream walked straight forwards, as to try and not hit anything. The first one that caught his eye was a barn owl. It had bright orange speckles that were covered by dull brown feathers. 

Sapnap stood beside him holding a cage that contained a russet colored Eastern Screech, and they both got their owls and paid for them, leaving the emporium with their new pets. 

\---

The rest of the shops were relatively empty and boring. They managed to catch two of the other first years in the book store, who introduced themselves as Bad and Skeppy. They seemed nice, though Bad was kind of distracted by a few books on magical animals and herbology throughout the conversation. 

Madam Malkin’s was really boring as well, seeing as it was really just someone making them these really long and flowy robes, which probably sucked to move around in, but Dream endured it for the time being.

\---

The Apothecary smelled absolutely wretched. Dream gagged as the stench of bug guts wafted over to him, as did Sap.

“What is that smell?” Dream cringed at the nauseating stench.

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it either.” Sapnap muttered and pulled the hem of his shirt over his nose.

They got in and out of there as quickly as possible.

\---

As they got back to the Leaky Cauldron, they noticed a new kid sitting at the table, hesitantly talking with one of the older kids. He had dark brown hair with matching eyes, and looked as if he hadn’t seen the sun in years with how pale he was. A cat was out of it's carrier and winding around his legs.

Dream made a mental note to introduce himself later, even though he knew he wouldn’t remember. He seemed interesting, even if he was a bit timid. His thoughts were pulled away from the kid from Sapnap dragging him over to the front counter to order some food. 

“What do you want?”

“I dunno. I’m just hungry.”

\---

“Hey, can I sit here?”

Dream looked at the person and immediately recognized the kid he had been meaning to talk to. Sapnap was still waiting for his food, but there was more than enough room for just the two of them. 

“Sure.” Dream shrugged and the kid plopped down right next to him. They sat in a tense silence for a few seconds. “Uh… well the name’s Dream.”

“Weird name.” Dream feigned offense, but the kid laughed. “I’m kidding, I know it’s a nickname. My name’s George.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, George!” Dream said, and turned to Sapnap as he sat down on Dream’s other side. 

“Already replacing me? Damn Dream, way to make a guy feel loved.” Sapnap said, sarcasm laden in his voice. Dream snorted, and elbowed Sapnap lightly. George giggled. Sapnap laughed. 

Dream knew this was gonna be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter done, woot woot. also no there is no update schedule, sorry lol.


End file.
